


what are friends for, if not to laugh with?

by ThatMerlinFangirl



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding, Charlie is a clueless alien, Fluff, Friends being silly, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Listening to Music, M/M, or an attempt at it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinFangirl/pseuds/ThatMerlinFangirl
Summary: Tanya and Charlie bond during Charlie's education in pop culture.





	what are friends for, if not to laugh with?

Tanya honestly doesn't have a 'favourite' friend, and if she had to choose it would be difficult, but sometimes she thinks - maybe - she would pick Charlie.

An odd choice, considering she probably knows Ram the best and April's the only other girl - but the thing about Charlie is that he doesn't treat her like a child. He'll speak to her exactly how he'll speak to April, he'll consider her opinion, he never talks down to or patronises her like the others do (to be fair, it's probably unintentional, but they still do it).

Tanya suspects this is mostly due to the whole socially inept alien thing and Charlie just not knowing _how_ to treat anyone differently, except maybe Matteusz (he'd probably try and talk quantum mechanics with a five year old if given the chance), but nevertheless, she is grateful for it. With Charlie, she can just be Tanya, not the little sister or the younger one.

And of course, it's enormous fun educating him in the minefield that is human pop culture. Today is an introduction to Spotify, since Charlie urgently needs an update in his musical tastes.

"What's wrong with it?" he had frowned when Tanya groaned at the playlist on his phone. "I find it pleasing to listen to."

"Charlie, _no_ _one_ listens to classical music any more. Trust me."

"April does."

"Yeah, but she's a musician."

Charlie's nose wrinkles. "You segregate musical genres based on hobbies?"

"What? No! I mean..." Tanya trails off, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. She doesn't know how Matteusz does this every day.

\---

Two hours, five cans of Coke and a lot of explaining (and face palming) later, Charlie has a reasonably good grasp of the concept of popular music. Now, they're browsing on Tanya's Spotify account for stuff to listen to, getting distracted a lot by Ram and Matteusz having a meme war in the group chat. (Charlie is of course on Matteusz's side - Tanya decides to vote more strategically for Ram.)

"You seem to like this artist a lot," Charlie squints at the name on the screen. "Meghan... Trainor? That's odd. Why would you choose to be named after a shoe?"

"What?" Realisation dawns and Tanya goes bright red. "If you tell anyone about this I _will_ kill you."

"Quill will have kill you first, remember?" he points out. "And why has your face changed colour?"

"Because I'm bloody embarrassed, that's why!"

"Well... why are you embarrassed?"

"OK," Tanya is about ready to smack herself. Child genius indeed. "You remember we talked about guilty pleasure music? Like, crappy stuff that you secretly like? Well, this is mine."

"Ohh," Charlie nods in understanding. Then his face grows serious. "You do know I won't tell anyone? You have a right to have secrets Tanya, as much as anyone."

And it's stupid, because it's only music and not _that_ much of a secret to be honest and Charlie's treating it like a life-altering diagnosis or something, but Tanya beams at him anyway and reaches out to ruffle his hair. "Aww, thanks idiot."

He still seems a bit confused, but grins back at her. "Can I listen to this terrible shoe woman music then?"

\--- 

That is how Matteusz comes home later to find Tanya and his boyfriend dancing on the bed, bellowing the lyrics of 'Me Too' into hairbrushes. Charlie's hair is messy, his face red and he looks decidedly un-prince like.

But they're also being incredibly cute and hilarious, so Matteusz whips out his phone and starts filming them.

They only notice about halfway into the song, and for a moment they just stand there, frozen, with horrified expressions on their faces.

Then Charlie screeches "Leave us! We are _DECORATING_!" in a near perfect impression of Quill. Tanya collapses on the bed, cackling uproariously. Laughing, Matteusz pulls Charlie in for a messy kiss. They fall onto the bed and the three of them end up in a giggling tangle.

"That is MY line!" Quill yells from downstairs.

This just makes them laugh all the harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know much about music, so I have no idea if Meghan Trainor is actually considered bad, but I wanted to include the song 'Me Too'. Personally, I think she's a great singer, but meh.


End file.
